


In My Head

by hinatamiya2113



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Omega Louis, Secretary Louis Tomlinson, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry, lift sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatamiya2113/pseuds/hinatamiya2113
Summary: He didn’t have a choice or maybe he did after all. This is the only way he can have a job and he didn’t even expect it at all. But he was already in too deep, he knows what to do he just doesn’t know what happens if he got caughtwherein Louis pretends to be an Alpha in an all Alpha company.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. Painted a picture, I thought I knew you well

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Ariana’s song In my head. I was listening to that while writing this. Loved that.

Louis had found out he was an omega when he was only 14 years of old. Of course he already knew he was going to be one it was obvious from how delicate his movements are and quite honestly he was proud of it. He loves being an omega and he isn’t even ashamed of it. Louis’ parents who are both betas taught him how being an omega is something that he should be proud of but as he grew older, he learned that being an omega made him feel miserable.  
As time goes by, he realized how people used his status as an insult overlooking his skills and capabilities. One time to often there had been some nasty comment, an inadequate offer or even an unwanted touch from Alphas. So Louis started hiding his omega status during his time in Uni. Thanks to all the small remedies, Louis could make it work, even though scent thing still was an issue, as it was merely impossible to completely overlay the unique smell of an omega.  
Therefor Louis made up lies. Casually telling them how often he was hanging out with his omega sister or even lying about having an omega partner. Then there was Liam, his neighbour and his bestfriend who happens to be a real alpha. A not very conventional one if you asked Louis, way too soft and shy but he’s not here to judge at all but nonetheless mated to a sweet omega girl, even more nice and timid. They are very compatible couple that Louis wants to have something like that somewhere in the future. Louis would gave him his suits and shirts after cleaning them, so they would absorb an alpha-ly scent while hanging in the wardrobe next to Liam's stuff. He helps Louis in every way possible and he is very grateful for that  
So, to be honest, the problem was not Louis it was society.  
He didn’t have a choice or maybe he did after all. This is the only way he can have a job and he didn’t even expect it at all. But he was already in too deep, he knows what to do he just doesn’t know what happens if he got caught

Louis was exhausted. He has been searching and submitting files for job interviews and he still hasn’t got a call back from companies. He was physically and mentally tired but he has to get ready for the next interview. He wants to get home and curl in his bed but he can’t do that cause he needs something to provide for himself. He needs a job ASAP and he doesn’t want his parents paying for his rent and food because he’s a grown person. So yeah he’s exhausted.

This will be 5th interview he will have and just hopes that this will be the last one too. With one last look in the mirror and a flick to his fringe he deemed himself ready.

Styles Incorporation, a 40 story magnificent building located at the heart of the city. It looks so intimidating just staring at it with its modern sleek design and intimidating aura. This looks like everybody’s dream, the one he sees on movies and tv shows. He can’t wait.

The man checked on a computer screen, picking up Louis' application paper and scanning it. When he was satisfied he was legitimate, he passed him a visitors badge and ushered him into the lifts. Taking a deep breath, Louis curls his dainty fingers around his suit and folds in on himself. Everything was big in this company, the furnitures and fixtures are designed with modernity but with classic appeal, the workers all dressed up to their suits and he feels so small and out of placed already. The lift to his left, dinging is what brings Louis back to reality and he shakes his head; shaking away his thoughts, doubts, and fears 

He gives the man one last grimace before walking to the large door on the right; the dramatic side of him feels like this is a walk of doom, but the more realistic side of him tells him to suck it up and enter-so he does. The atmosphere was thick and he can already feel the tension in the air. Louis has to take a deep breath in order to calm his nerves; but even still, he can feel his palms practically sweating-which, eww. Almost as if sensing his discomfort, the secretary tries to give him the same gentle smile, as before, to help ease his tension but it’s not working. Louis feels like a mess. He just hopes he doesn’t fuck this up coz really he’s tired.

Louis had vivid memories of that job interview, an assessment-centre kind of thing, where everybody who had been shortlisted for the position had been called back. Louis didn't know why the biological statuses of the applicants hadn't been verified, but obviously nobody had done it. Probably because no person seemed to really expect even a beta to apply, let alone an unmated omega.  
Realization had hit him like a train when they were already seated in the seminar room. Only alphas. Everywhere. And a closed door. Thinking back to it he still could feel that bubble of panic, which had arose inside, huge and gut-wrenching. But he did survive. More than that. He got the job.  
There’s an evil voice in Louis' head sometimes, telling him that the only reason why he had succeeded was the invisible weapon he had used unintendedly which gave him full advantage to the other applicants. The impact he had on an alpha, even when they didn't know. Nature was a bitch. But he’s gonna take it.

He was hired. In an all alpha company. And he feels like he started digging his own grave too.


	2. Gucci tennis shoes running from your issues

It had taken him ages to finally stay in a room with his superior, Harry Styles without completely losing his composure. He was strongly affected by the alpha's presence, which radiated with strength and authority, making every room undeniable reek with manhood, virility. More than once Louis had had to hide in the stalls, forcing himself to calm down while spraying so much neutralizer spray that he had been completely coated in a cloud of the odorless fragrance.

Breathing through his mouth was part of his life.

This has been his life now for 2 years. He just got to live through it every day and be careful. Very very extra careful.

It was one of those days where he wakes up and knows something is off. The moment Louis opened his eyes he was greeted by the light morning sun shining through the half-closed curtains and dull and heavy anxiety that settled in the pit of his stomach. A sensation like concern or remorse, strong and overwhelming, making him feel restless, on edge as well as overpowered and paralyzed. All at once. He groaned in exhaustion, as he felt way too weak to get out of bed.

During his morning routine, he tried his very best to ignore the irrational tension but he needed more time than usual as he was clumsily trying to make himself look presentable. It didn't help that his heat had ended only hours ago, still lingering somewhere inside of him. The first sip of his coffee calmed the racing heart in his chest slightly and he took some deep breaths with one hand on his upper stomach and the other one balancing the hot liquid with his eyes closed. Despite the short relaxation, he stopped abruptly, as he became aware of how absurd he might look. A young, way too curvy lad, sitting on the countertop of his kitchen, inhaling like a maniac or as if doing some pregnancy breathing techniques for labour, in nothing but his striped sleeping pants and his already ironed button-down shirt and a matching tie. He must look ridiculous. With a quick peek to the clock he poured the rest of his coffee into the sink, sighing dramatically, and hurried to finally get fully dressed.

Louis did catch the train on time, but it was a close-run thing. He tried to use the time of the short ride to the Square for checking his mails and schedule on the phone, but from time to time his gaze would wander out of the window, leaving him thinking and not-thinking at the same time. His faint thoughts drifted to a time when mornings like this, days full of uncertain and unsettling feelings, were close to normality. Thing was, Louis knew this state of mind far too well. He also knew, in some mixed-up way, the cause of it. What really bugged him though, was the sudden reappearance of what he used to call his conscience-condition. Yes, he even named it. Years ago. When the little, evil voice inside of his head was constantly whispering. He was not mental or something. Just not abiding by the rules, not sticking to nature. From the very beginning, he had been sure that his choice would have consequences on his biological self in the long term. But he loved his job. And today he knew it had been a good decision. That the price he had to pay everyday was worth it. More often than not.

Louis couldn't pinpoint the moment everything became easier. It had been probably around a year ago when the new daily routine had finally settled and he had got used to his colleagues and his working environment. It took him quite a while though. Months of sleepless nights and dizzy days.  
Throughout the train ride, the sour taste of the morning weirdness did no more than faint marginally. By entering his working place through the revolving front door he stepped into the huge hall of marble and glass, greeted the blonde receptionist with a short nod and walked directly to the already open lift. He pressed the bottom for the top floor and it rocked up at full speed. For the first time in a month he noticed the powerful atmosphere of the soaring building he became so used to. Louis remembered the urgent desire to run and hide when he had set his first steps into it, how small and stupid he felt for even believing he had any realistic chance to get a job in a place like this.

But here he was, the personal assistant of the chief executive officer of Styles Inc., and therefor right-hand man of no other than Harry Styles, 29-year old head of a dynamic and high-growth company already worth millions; an enterprise that ran an online community and financed manufacturing and distribution of invention ideas of their followers, if considered profitable of course. Louis' job wasn't easy to describe, as he was doing everything that had to be done. If he was honest, he was a bit like the maid-of-all-work. Naturally that meant he had to do some chore sometimes. But he also was the first to be consulted when there was a tricky decision to make. He loved to know that Harry valued his opinion, his commercial estimate or simply his taste in terms of style or aesthetics.

Simply put, Louis was proud of his career. Like super-duper proud. Actually it made him burst with pride inside. And there was only one reason he was not bragging about it everywhere. Even though he wanted to. To tell the whole world how far he had come, how good he was at his job, how much money he made. Rub it in everyone's face: all the dumbasses of his time at college or even some of his family members, especially his maternal aunt Darby. She was a real pain in the arse. He once read that her poorly chosen name meant something like 'free from envy', which… well…kind of was pure irony. But that was a story in itself. So sometimes Louis really wanted to be a cheeky brat about his job. But he couldn´t. Simply not possible. His lips had to be sealed.

As the lift clinked open, Louis was intercepted immediately by a stressed looking alpha-woman in her mid-thirties. “Good Morning, Mr. Tomlinson. How was your three-day break? Did you get through it well?” she asked as she started walking him to their boss's office.

“Thanks Barbara. I did survive it.” he greeted the head secretary with a small smile but had to turn his nose up due to the sweet-scented smell of menthol cigarettes that was lingering over her whole figure. ”Mr. Horan of Horan&Company called this morning, just minutes ago actually; he's on-board. He agreed to your conditions but wants to meet up again in the course of the month to discuss the details. Oh, and the meeting with the Swiss Investors was rescheduled. It is now set for 11 a.m. on Thursday. Here's a list of things Mr. Styles wants you to provide for it. Have you finished the presentation of the collaboration project yet?” Without awaiting his answer she continued to ramble about meetings and missed calls and unfinished projects.

But Louis was distracted by a strong odour, which hung in the air invitingly. This should set off all of Louis' alarm bells but instead, he felt swept away by it, in want to submit the overwhelming inner urge to just be led by it or at least wrap it around himself like a blanket. They stopped right in front of the massive wooden door, which led directly to the source of the smell.

“He's not really in shape.” Barbara hushed with a short nod to the door. “He's going into rut soon. It shouldn't start until tomorrow but if his bad temper today is anything to go by I'm not sure if he will last the day. So, you know, better step gently.”  
Louis bit his inner lip and tried to smile as politely as possible even though he felt his stomach clench painfully by the thought of an irritated alpha close to rut waiting behind that door and for him to make his appearance. “Thanks Barbara. Will do. But don't worry, you know I have a way with him.”  
Her short, gurgling laugh turned into an ugly cough. She really should stop that excessive smoking. “Yeah he always had a soft spot for you, didn't he?” she breathed out, gently touching his shoulder before she turned around and left with rapid strides.

Louis pushed open the mahogany door and was instantly confronted with a pure wave of the rich and musky scent that wafted over him and made him shiver with either anticipation or fear. His body hadn't decided yet.

“No! This is unacceptable. It is scheduled to go into production this fall. This deal needs to go down right now.” His boss was pacing up and down in front of his desk, phone resting securely between his ear and shoulder while he studied some files in his hands. He wasn't yelling, almost never did, but there was an edge to his voice that indicated supressed anger and worse than that, its frequency was very close to his alpha voice, which Louis feared more than anything else. Just like that, Louis could tell that the rut of his boss was worryingly quickly approaching.

Louis ears rang in an unpleasant way while he waited at the door until the principle hung up forcefully and threw the files onto his large working desk. Louis watched some papers float gently to the ground, taking some small comfort in the silence that settled around them. Sometimes Louis wondered. Wondered how the hell he made it over two years in this position without completely going nuts.

Harry was a sight in itself. A vision. The slender, high towering figure, dressed in trousers with creases, a white shirt, and tie, was currently standing in the middle of the room, supporting his hands on the table while heavily breathing. He had gotten rid of his suit jacket and some curly strands had fallen out of his loosely tied up bun. The broad shoulders looked tense and the rolled-up sleeves showed the flexing muscles of his inked forearms. Even though his nerves were taut as bowstrings, he still was surrounded by this unique aura of poised composure and power that made Louis feel physically drawn towards.

Only now Harry acknowledged his presence by shooting him a sharp look. His dark frown, the veiled, stern eyes, and the frosty profile softened a little as he recognized the intruder as his personal assistant. He looked pleased to see his face. Louis was eyed intensely as he walked closer into the room. His inner omega purred in pleasure due to the undivided attention he was given by the alpha.  
It was never easy to not break down and give in to the sweet temptation his boss was for him. In fact, Louis knew he was doomed. Only recently he finally had admitted to himself how far gone he really was for his superior. Up till then he always made himself believe it was only a biological inevitability. Harry was a strong alpha after all. He was a good catch. Hardly any unmated omega would be able to resist him in the long term. And Louis knew that even some betas and alphas were attracted to him.

But it was not only the omega in Louis that felt drawn towards Harry. It was more than that. Louis liked him. Liked how the corners of his eyes crinkled when somebody made a bad pun, how he tried to hide his soft flush by attempting to keep up a professional expression when somebody was overly excited or nervous to be in his presence, how he sometimes would just stand at the open window, cold London air playing with his soft curls, humming a tune of some old jazz song. Louis was one of the very few people that got to see that softer, more gentle Harry.

“Ah Mr. Tomlinson. Sorry about that. I'm a bit out of it today. You probably know what I'm talking about.” Harry winked at him. His raspy voice was deeper than usual. Louis forced a smile and really hoped he wasn't doing a too bad job of it. “Why don't you take a seat and I give you an update on what you missed in your three-day break so you're ready to stand in for me during my absence. My rut shouldn't last longer than three days as well. But you never know. Last time I actually needed another one-off, so you should also be prepared for the meeting on Thursday in case it happens again this time.” he continued while strolling around the table and taking a seat across from Louis.  
“Alright, Sir.” Louis nodded and watched how his boss leaned back against the probably cooling leather of his chair, his eyes fixing the smaller man in front of him.

“How was your rut anyway?” Harry asked and studied his employee with interest. Louis didn't flinch. Not visibly at least. A fuzzy vision of himself appeared in front of his inner eye, fingers deep inside of him as he was lying on his slick-soaked bedding, lazily rutting his naked hips against a pillow.  
“Yeah, rut was alright, I guess. I'm still a bit groggy though.” The half-lie slipped easily through his tightly pressed lips.

“Did you have a nice companion helping you out?” Thankfully Harry didn't wait for an answer but his chuckle alone was enough to send goose bumps all over Louis skin. Louis half-shrugged, half-nodded, which made his neck crack hurtfully. With Harry this close to his rut and himself only hours after his last heat wave he really needed to be extra careful today. “I'm not really a fan of those arrangements, you know that. Want to wait for something more meaningful.” he finally stated stick with the truth as much as possible. One of his rules.

Harry hummed, amusement written all over his face. “Well, why doesn't that surprise me.” There was soft approval in his gaze. “Well, I'm actually thinking about hiring someone for my rut tomorrow. Make sure it doesn't last four days again.” He grinned like a Cheshire cat, looking like a rascal, a crooked villain, not terrifying at all, more charming and a bit ridiculous; a small kid in a suit.  
“I can see the anticipation.” Louis answered sarcastically, but couldn't hold back a smile.  
Harry barked out a laugh. “So it's probably too much asking you to consult one of those companies for me?”  
“Never in a million years.” Louis insisted with mocked indignation. “I'm your assistant and I probably would do almost everything for you, but you can take care of human intercourse yourself.”  
It should hurt more. It shouldn't be so easy to accept Harry being…well being an alpha. An unmated one still, but Louis knew that he was going to settle down eventually.

“Too bad, I really would have liked to see what kind of omega you had picked for me.” His eyes got a dreamy gleam. “I like them small and coy.”  
“Yeah, definitely too much information, Sir.” he replied teasingly, stressing the Sir as he knew how much Harry loved him say it.  
Sex was the last thing Louis wanted to talk about on a day like this.

All of a sudden, Harry groaned loudly and unashamed. It was probably the last thing he should talk about either. “It's already so strong. I don't get why I lose control over it more and more. It should last three days, not five, for God's sake.” He said with something close to desperation. “I just don't get it.”

“I don't know. Maybe you should see a doctor.” Louis shrugged, knowing it was a shitty thing to say. A doctor wouldn't be able to help in the slightest. It was all Louis' fault after all. He was affecting the alpha in Harry, constantly challenging him with his permanent, unmated presence. It wasn't a surprise that Harrys' ruts had intensified over the years. Louis experienced the exact same thing with his heats.  
Harry arched his brow. “A doctor? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just more potent than others.” With a smug chuckle, he clapped in his hands, ending the conversation. A habit of him.

“Let's get started.”

The hours ticked away as they were working with their heads sticking together over some calculations, juggling with numbers and data. The pile of files was huge and they had to get done with it before Harry's absence tomorrow.  
Sighing, Louis rolled his shoulders and stretched his aching back, when he suddenly felt Harry's eyes on him. There was a wolfish look on his face, pupils blown and lips parted. Rut was hitting him hard. Louis coughed slightly to bring his employer back to the here and now. “Excuse me.” Harry whispered close to frustration. “I don't know what's the matter with me.” Louis watched him with a feeling of unease, as he practically stormed out of the room.

The worst thing was that Louis himself was the one triggering Harry's rut and the poor man didn't have a clue. Louis wished it all would be different. Don’t get him wrong he still prided himself that he was an omega but this is his life now. A deceiving alpha that’s what he is.  
It surely wasn't a disgrace to be an omega. Not really anyway. But it was a joy neither. They lived in a changing world, where omega right movements and anti-discrimination campaigns were part of everyday life. But there was still a long way to go. Even today many omegas were dependent on the mercy of their mates and they had to accept restrictions and stick to certain, often unwritten rules: you always should be obedient and quiet, be pretty, look well put-together, search for an alpha as fast as possible, be a good pliant mate for him, get pregnant, stay at home, where it's safe and sound.

More precisely that meant there still was an ideal picture in the heads of the majority of people of how a perfect omega should look like, should behave, especially in dealing with alphas. This mental image was, unfortunately, everything Louis never wanted to be. He always had plans and dreams; he desired to achieve something in life, see the world. That was the reason he went to university along with only a view of other omegas and later applied for this company just shortly after his graduation.

To break the law wasn't something Louis had considered when he had decided to go his own way. That actually did just happen in the course of it. Kind of. Well, you should always read the mouse print very thoroughly; he then would have noticed that the company he had picked was an alpha-only company. Alpha-only. Even today you could call that to be outdated or narrow-minded, even intolerant. Most companies were run by alphas, but that was it. There were a lot of betas and even some omegas working in the economic sector.

Thing was, Harry was a bit narrow-minded as well. He would call it traditional, but well… what's the difference. He wasn't discriminating against the other biological groups, not at all, but he still liked to be the principle of one of few businesses that solely consisted of alphas. And Harry loved omegas, never talked bad about them, never made jokes below the belt. But he liked them the way you like little kittens. Called them sweet and coy and endearing. In the same breath that meant he didn't believe them to be made for leadership or heavy work.

Since then, he struggled with an inner conflict. His omega, wishing for peace, warmth and the strong arms of a mate, was fighting against Louis human-part, which was loud and unabashed, with an urge for freedom. Louis knew that he would always miss something if he only satisfied one side of himself. But the problem was easily named. He lived in a world where there only was an either-or. And Louis had decided that includes living a lie, but it was better than the prospect of staying at home, living the life of a child-producing machine.

\---  
Louis didn't catch sight of Harry until after lunch. When he entered the room, his boss smelled even more delicious. His alpha scent is now very potent to the omegas sensitive nose. During the next hours they sat in silence most of the time; Louis caught himself looking over to the alpha, drinking in his appearance. Harry struggled to concentrate as well, shifting in his seat more often getting more and more frustrated with himself for being so affected by his upcoming rut, for the growing want that made thinking near impossible. 

The omega across the room felt a strong desire to just reach out for him and caress his skin, stoke his scalp, try and smooth those deep lines on his grimacing face, ease his tense shoulders. He just wants to curl in his lap and smell his scent and maybe calm him too. Louis wasn't able to stop staring, fantasising about those powerful, distinct muscles, the tattoo littered skin, the soft hair, his lips.   
He just wanted to kiss him for a bit. Louis thought about those plump, pink lips way too often, imagining his own ones being bitten and sucked at until they were red and sore. He pictured Harry to be rough and gentle at the same time, a fierce and relishing lover, dominant at all times, either punishing, selfishly taking or praising and petting, offering warmth and safety.

By the time the sun went down they were both riled up, sweating uncomfortably in their suits, heating up one another by their mere presence.  
Half an hour later, Louis finally finished the last file. The clock on the wall across the room indicated it was almost nine. Yawning, Louis now felt the exhaustion in his own body abruptly. He was stretching his arms when a packet of Marlboros came flying, landing directly in front of him on the table. Harry was leaning casually on the doorframe, looking tired as well, but still so strikingly handsome. One hand in the pocket of his trousers, the other playing with a lighter, making it cough dryly while sending Louis a demanding glance as he strolled towards the balcony.

Ever since that day the sparrow had flown into Harry's office, sharing an evening-cigarette was their thing. It had been a day shortly after Louis had started his job and the first time he had seen in Harry more than a boss, more than an alpha.  
The sparrow hunt had been only semi-successful, as they actually had needed ages, chasing that poor birdy through the whole floor with self-made and improvised equipment. In the end they had been lying on the floor, exhausted and laughing, while the little feathered beast flew out of the window by itself. They had giggled about the incident for days but right then, when they still were sprawled out on that costly carpet, Harry suddenly had turned towards him, face softer than Louis had ever seen it. “I like you, Louis.” He had said so earnestly that Louis had blushed.

Afterwards they had shared a cigarette, leaning against the balustrade, their eyes travelling over the city, which was slowly brightening up in the dark. Since that night they repeated that little encounter ever so often. Those were calm moments, lovely and honest and the only time where they were on first-name basis. They talked about everything but the job, Harry asking questions about Louis' friends and family, his sisters especially, the time at Uni, the way his flat was decorated. It was ridiculous really, and so so good. In those minutes they were more than just employee and employer, they were close to what you could call friends. Sometimes Louis felt ashamed about it, knowing deep down the only reason they could be that close was his lie.

Today there was a biting breeze outside; Louis was breathing out in relief as the cold air cooled his head. “This is nice.” Louis smiled, inhaling exaggerated what made Harry chuckle lowly. “Yeah.” He nodded, gazing into the distance, “God it's already so late. Let's not hope I'm meeting an omega on my way home. That wouldn't end pretty.”  
‘This is irony’, Louis thought to himself. “Yeah, definitely.”  
They stood in silence, cigarettes glistening in the darkness that now swallowed them rapidly as the last rays of sunlight were disappearing behind London's skyline.  
“I should leave soon. Rut's getting too strong. Not the best time to be around me at the moment.” The alpha huffed, flicking his halfway-smoked cigarette away.  
“Ah well… I like being around you.” Louis laughed teasingly. “You always believe you are so threatening, when you really really not.”  
“Is that so?” Harry answered with a lazy smirk, shaking his head with mocked consternation,  
“First you bring them up and then they get cheeky. Wonderful.”  
“Oh don't show off, sounding like an old daddy here.”  
“Does that do it for you, huh? You can call me daddy whenever you want.” the taller man shot back in a heartbeat.  
“Hah…you would like that, wouldn't you. But that's not going to happen. Never ever.” Louis confidently teased his boss.  
Harry was approaching him, trying to look intimidating even though he still was smiling, all teeth and dimples, “You should never challenge an alpha in rut, Louis.”

There was some truth to the words. He shouldn't as an alpha, but he most certainly shouldn't as a hidden omega. And although Harry was only half serious, bantering mostly, Louis felt his breath stutter in his throat as their eyes met. Harry took one more step towards him.  
“I could totally fight you, big dog.” Louis smiled with mischief, trying to act tough like an alpha.  
“But you are my boss and I'm not stupid, you know.”  
“Oh, so that's the only thing holding you back. Your rationality. I see.” his boss answered,  
“Don’t get above of yourself, sweetheart.”  
“You are hurting my feelings over here, Styles.” They both snickered, trying to hold back their laughs.  
“Oh no, we wouldn't want that.” He reached out for Louis, patting his shoulder lightly, “One day you will get big and strong. Promise.”  
It was all very funny, until it wasn't. Louis watched fearfully as Harry took a sniff of the air around them. The atmosphere shifted so fast Louis didn't have time to react.

A dark shadow clouded Harry's face. He was too close, close enough to smell the omega underneath the fading away neutralizers. Before Harry had the chance to contemplate or fully use his senses and think for a second, his instincts kicked in with unstoppable force. He could easily solve Louis' little secret right there, but he was far too gone now. Louis was turned around, trapped between the railing and the bigger torso towering behind him. He shuddered visibly as he felt restless hands running over his back, his arse and tights and he felt his worry melt away, being replaced by a hot sensation in his lower abdomen, burning him from the inside.

Harry leaned closer, finally resting his arms on the omega’s waist with a firm grip, as he took a deep sniff in the crook of Louis' neck. Nose trailing over the sensitive, unharmed mating spot on his throat. Arousal raced through Louis' veins, he felt himself go pliant, his body begging for the touch. He shifted his weight towards the strong man behind him.

Automatically he bared his head to give Harry more access, whose breath was ghosting hotly over his already heated skin. “Smell so good, Louis.” Harry rasped darkly, ”Why…why so good?” Louis' trousers tightened inevitably and he could feel Harry's hard bulge grinding against his back. Harry used his hands to hold onto Louis' hips with a firm grip, dragging him back against his cock, dry-humping him hardly. The omega let out a high-pitched whine when Harry suddenly bit into the nape of his neck forcefully, right underneath where his hair started, keeping him in place with his teeth. Just like an animal, a lion. Like an alpha telling another one who was in charge.

“Oh God, Harry. Please-”  
“Please what? Tell me what you want.” Harry breathed out in a harsh way, rut distinctly audible.

“I don't know…I want…want to come. Please make me come.” Louis pleaded. He didn't hold back anymore.  
“Then do what I tell you, yeah?” Harry's voice reeked with authority. “Hold still.”Louis submitted easily, resting the back of his head on Harry's shoulder, who ripped Louis' pants open with frantic fingers. His hand slipped in, taking hold of Louis' erection firmly, thumbing over the already wet head.

“Touch yourself, Louis.” Harry commanded with a hoarse voice. One of his hands flew up to hold Louis' throat in place, gaging him slightly; the other one squeezed between them to undo his own zipper, immediately stroking his huge alpha cock, grunting loudly.  
Louis did what he was told. He could feel the movements on his back, clenching his eyes shut as he was now palming at himself. Slick was leaking out of him, surely dirtying his briefs and trousers.

Harry yanked Louis shirt up, eyes fixing on the disclosed, tanned skin of Louis' bum, where his waistband was hanging lowly enough to expose an eyeful of the tender flesh. Louis turned slightly, his face now close to Harry's cheek, both breathing the same air as they fucked into their own hands. It only needed a few minutes, panting and moaning into each other's mouths, when Harry squeezed his eyes shut, groaning loudly, spurting his load on Louis' back. The feeling of the hot liquid on his skin was enough to bring Louis over the edge as well, coming with a pathetic scream all over his fingers.

“Fuck.” The alpha whispered out of breath, stepping away and releasing Louis out of the pincerlike hold. Nobody said a word while they got dressed again, Louis felt the now uncomfortable wet patch of Harry's semen and his own slick inside of his trousers, grimacing silently.  
“I really need to leave.” Harry's voice was tired and somehow cold, not giving away what he was thinking.“We should talk about-“ Louis was interrupted by a vehement 

“No. This shouldn't have happened. We are alphas, Louis. This is not what we do. I gotta go.”

And that was what he did, not reacting to Louis' plead as he was carefully trying to hold him back. But, to be honest, there wasn't much Louis could say or do, without revealing his own secret. At this moment everything felt wrong. He was losing himself, sick of the lies and of what they did to him, fearing that now things between him and his boss wouldn't be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	3. Falling’ fallin’ but i’d never thought you’d leave me

Nothing changed. 

But so did everything. 

When Harry came back after his rut had ended four days later, he acted as if nothing had happened between them on that balcony. Louis shot him a questioning look and only received a warning one in return as if he was saying ‘Leave it’. And so Louis did. 

He hadn't had a lot of sleep in the last couple of days, tossing and turning in his bed, pictures of Harry keeping him awake, of hot-Harry and soft-Harry, of angry-Harry and sweet-Harry and cold-Harry, especially cold-Harry.

They talked as much as they needed to, but most of the time they just worked quietly. It was stressful days anyway, making it easy to forget what was going on – or not going on- between them. Their little cigarette encounters stopped completely.Only sometimes, when Harry snapped at him without reason or ignored him in a way it was noticeable even for the others, Louis let himself feel hurt. Because that was what it did in the end of the day. 

Louis was hurt.

He hasn’t felt this way before and he feels so miserable after weeks of not talking to Harry.

Maybe he needs to find another job. He was risking himself everyday constantly worrying and trying to hide his scent and acting all alpha-ly as to not be found out. 

All in all he was losing control and he wants it all to stop. No matter how good the salary is it didn’t amount to the consequences he will face if he’s found out and the amount of embarrassment… its unthinkable to be honest. Though he’s already saved up enough money to last 2 years, surely that’s enough to find a new place where he’s safe and true to his self by then without worrying about getting caught at all or worst going to jail. 

Three months after debating to himself he has decided to quit. 

On Tuesday morning, Louis was hiding in the small kitchen, making a cup of tea, right after he just submitted his resignation letter to Harry and even though he didn’t see his reaction he knew his boss was shocked. Didn’t asked questions just told him to wait for 1 week for the approval so they can find someone suitable to replace him. 

He was disappointed that the man didn’t say anything else even after all this time but at the same time he’s happy, he had already made up his mind. He wants to start clean after this almost disaster.

Harry had also barked at him for not already copying some files, files they only needed the next day. He almost teared up in front of his boss but he held himself back.

“I just have to survive this week then I’m free. Be patient.. be patient” 

He had enough and his omega is losing and just wants to be calmed and fell loved. He sighed deeply, pushing back the sour feeling, when Zayn entered the small room, looking perfectly good as ever, soft smile on his face. 

“Hey, you alright?” he asked tentatively, “

Wasn't your fault, you know that right?” “Yeah, sure.” Louis muttered. 

“Mr. Styles just is under a lot of pressure right now. The negotiations with the Horan&Company and everything.” he tried so hard to shrug it off.  
Zayn hummed thoughtfully, nodding slightly. Then he stepped forward and took the steaming cup out of Louis' hands, sipping carefully. “You just make the best tea, Louis.”

Louis smiled and felt a few knots loosen in his chest. “Thanks.”

“So nothing happened between you two? Cause you know, for about a week he is all tense and moody and you just look… well, miserable.”

“Thanks, always such a gentleman.” Louis joked but his smile didn't reach his eyes this time. “And no, everything's fine.” He shook his head no, but could see that Zayn wasn't having it.

The dark-haired man warmly smiled back though and didn't push it further. “You know you can talk to me about everything, yeah.”

“Yeah. Alright.” Louis huffed sadly, wishing it would be true. “Thanks, Zayn.”

When the dark-haired beau had left, Louis felt a lot lighter. It was then that he noticed his tea was gone. Louis laughed.

\---

On Wednesday, Louis' day started off with a nasty surprise in the form of James Johnson.

Louis didn't like James. He was working in the office next to him and had been part of this company right from the beginning. He was an arrogant and self-important douchebag, always bragging about the omegas he had pulled. Louis doubted that even half of his stories were true. They never had much to do with each other, probably because the dislike was mutual. All the more it surprised Louis to find him sitting in his office chair that day, waiting for him.

“How can I help you?” Louis snarled while he shooed him away from his working place. The alpha stood up lazily. “Don't be so harsh Mr. Tomlinson, I'm here for something good for once.”

“Really.” Voice drawn with sarcasm, “What is it then?”

“Mr. Styles asked me to go around and collect signatures because of that omega-beta-rate thing. You know, where every company needs to have a certain percentage of them in their management sector. So ridiculous.” Louis' heart clenched strangely as he listened to those words, the debates surrounding the quota of omegas were on the news for days now. 

“Only alphas are allowed to sign it, as it comes directly from the AFM, so it's a good thing to start in this building, don't you think so?” Ben finished with a smug smile.

The AFM, Alpha Member Federation, or what Louis liked to call them, ‘the Cult Empire’, was an influential organization that claimed to fight for alpha rights, which in itself was ridiculous. They rather fought against omega rights most of the time, always in the name of tradition and stability.  
Louis wanted to wipe away James’ stupid grin or maybe just punch him right in the face. But there was something else that hurt way more. “This comes from Mr. Styles?” he asked, already knowing the answer James nodded.

Harry had connections to the AFM, good ones even his father had been a member for more than a decade; there were already rumors about Harry being a potential successor to the organization he just doesn’t know how he felt about that.

“It's just a survey really. You can vote either for or against the law, in either case you have to put your name here, then your signature and they need your pin number for verification.” The beefy man in front of him explained.

“Yeah I'm not stupid.” Louis hissed and watched as the alpha dashed the papers on his desk, just the second Louis' phone began to ring sharply. “Just leave it here for today, I'm going to sign it later. Busy right now.” he answered abruptly, reaching to answer for the call.

“Huh? Just do it already”, he insisted

“Are you kidding me?” Louis asked harshly while he gestured towards the phone, feeling as if one more foul world would make him explode. 

“Well you could always use your alpha voice to make me leave. Then we would see if you really are as strong as you make everybody believe.”

“Oh my God.” Louis felt even more anger bubble up in his stomach. “Stop acting like a child, I have work to do here. And just for the record, I never use my alpha voice improvidently.”

“Yeah, I wonder why that is.”

“What do you mean?” Louis sat up straighter.

“Nothing, nothing” he shrugged, feigning indifference, “It's just, you know, you don't act very alphaly ever. Made me think that..…”

“What are you implying, huh? You know what, I don't even wanna know. Just leave already, would you. I'm busy.” He said bitingly and answered the phone to end their conversation. While picking up he could hear the alpha leaving the room with a lilted “Gonna come back for you later.”

Before he could think properly about James’ words an Irish voice on the other side of the phone greeted him with a warm voice.

After they ended the call, Louis took the list with a heavy stone in his belly, a lot of his co-workers already had signed, only a few voted for the law. To be fair, there were a lot of reasons why this law was not only a good thing, many omegas didn't support it themselves. But it had a sour taste when an alpha-only company collected signatures, even if it only was for a survey. Louis knew that many of them actually liked the fact that they were working in an alpha-only company. He guessed it was something about it that made them feel even more powerful, more meaningful.  
For a second he considered to just not put his name on it, because he was quitting his job anyways, he then remembered that he was a hidden omega in a business concern full of alphas and he still only has 3 more days on the company anyways. 

Last thing he needed was them to start asking suspicious questions. Never cause too much trouble; another one of his rules. So then he would vote for the law at least, it wasn't the best, but a beginning nonetheless.

The moment he took the pen, his eyes landed on the column that left place for his pin number and his stomach cramped. Pin number for verification. Only alphas are allowed to sign. James’ words echoed in his head.

Louis was fucked, pen sliding out of his sweaty fingers. It was such a simple thing, so simple, and it would fucking ruin his life. He couldn't set his signature under a poll that only allowed alphas to sign it. Most likely the statuses would be verified somewhere along the way. In the end there would be a letter coming in, telling Harry that the survey wasn't valid and it would be his name framed with a red marker highlighted to it. This was far too dangerous.

Well shit. He’s fucked  
\---

In the course of the day Louis' eyes traveled to the top drawer, where he had thrown in the survey. His plan was easy: tomorrow Louis would corner Harry, tell him he wasn't going to sign it and that it was a stupid and even intolerant thing to do anyway. An attack was the best form of defense. Or something like that.

Fortunately, James didn't come back for the papers right away, so Louis carefully knocked on his boss's door the next day. He was nervous, mostly because they hadn't been alone in a room since the balcony-incident.

The moment he was asked in, he could feel that he wasn't welcome, Harry not much more than throwing him a short, somehow worried look while he stood at the open window the way he sometimes did, looking like a lion watching his kingdom, deeply in thoughts.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Louis closed the door behind him as he approached his boss carefully.

“I'm sorry, Louis.” Harry said quietly but in an earnest tone. He slowly turned around, weighing his words carefully, “It shouldn't have happened. I can only imagine how you feel after what I did.”

That was not how Louis had planned things out, but it was so unsuspected that he just had to ask.

“What do you mean, Harry.” voice dripping with confusion.  
“Oh God, Louis.” Harry groaned, “Do you want me to say it. The way I overpowered you, dominated you, it must have been horrible. I know, saying it was my rut taking over is a shitty excuse, but-“

“You know that I wanted it, right?”

Harry was shaking his head slightly, “Louis, I don’t know what happened out there, but whatever it was, it was wrong.” he said, “And I have the feeling, no, I know that I took advantage. You are still so young…” he trailed off.

“But I did like it, Harry. Who cares what's wrong or right. It felt good.” Louis insisted. He didn't want him to feel guilty. Those were traits that didn't fit to someone like Harry with his unabashed personality.

“That is even more concerning, Louis. You shouldn't have liked it.”

“But I did, for God's sake, should I now jump out of that window?” Louis raised his voice as he was getting frustrated. “Are you going to tell me it was a hardship for you? That you didn't enjoy it as much?”

“I was in rut, I probably would've fucked everything crossing my way that night.” Harry answered just as loudly with a threatening undertone.

Louis needed to make a point, he was hurt and scared, and everything had gone downhill in the last view days. Harry had been mean and unfair, shame and regret were his constant companions, his inner omega was sick and tired of the hiding and lying and the fear… always in fear. He needed to make a point.

He launched forward, fingers digging into Harry's suit, yanking him towards him with strength he didn't even know he had. Their mouth collided with a loud crack of their teeth, Harry letting out a startled noise.

It lasted for a split second, then Louis was ripped away, strong hands clawing for his upper arms, pushing him away harshly. Louis was prepared for the worst, but then he saw Harrys' eyes dropping down to his lips, in what looked like fascination. Louis leaned in again, slower this time, not for a kiss though, but he carefully brought his lips to his jawline, nibbling tenderly on the stubble-covered skin.

His boss let out a long breath, “Louis, stop that.” The words were said so softly, so unsure, that Louis couldn't obey, simply couldn’t. Harry turned his face towards him, Louis lips brushing over his face in the matter, until their mouths were only inches apart. One of Harry's hands slipped behind Louis' head, resting lightly on his neck and it only needed little pressure to finally bring them together.

They stood and kissed, so sweet and innocent and Louis was flooded with warmth and hope, heart almost bursting with affection.  
But every moment had to end at one point and Louis wanted to cry when a loud knock on the door made them pull apart. The moment was gone and Harry immediately brought some distance between them.

“I'm awaiting Mr. Malik. You probably should just-“ he didn't end his sentence as another knock echoed through the room. “Yeah, come in.”  
Zayn walked into the room, pausing when he saw his boss’s company. “Oh, Louis. Should I come back later, Sir?”

“Ah thank you, but Mr. Tomlinson and I are…done, yeah.” It was a statement, not a question, so Louis turned on his heels, forcing a smile for Zayn and left with fast strides. Tears were prickling in the corners of his eyes, so he brushed over them roughly, angry with himself for how weak Harry was making him. He couldn't recognize himself anymore. 

Something was going terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	4. Caught in the moment tangled up in your sheets.

The day of the meeting with the top management of Horan&Company started with heavy rain and a completely soaked Louis standing in the jam-packed train to work. If it had been any other day of the week, Louis would have stayed at home. Not only because of the shitty weather, but this was also his last day on the company he gotta say goodbye to his colleagues and also his heat was racing closer, not due to tomorrow, but just hours away. Louis was frightened, to say the least. His heat crashing over him while seated in a meeting of only alphas really would put the cherry on the cake that was called his life.

For hours his fear seemed to be irrational as everything worked out perfectly fine. Mr. Horan was a lovely, easy-going man, charming accent and a contagious smile. Louis immediately took a liking in him while he showed him around the building, introducing him to people and presenting some new products and prototypes.

He almost forgot about his upcoming heat until he felt the first familiar tug in his abdomen, pausing abruptly. “You alright, Louis?” Niall asked, already on first name terms, concern written over his face.

“Yeah. All good.” Louis shrugged it off and tried to press down the rising panic. “Why don't we go upstairs, meeting starts in twenty.”

\---

During the conference, Louis' heart started racing, sweat was dripping down his back. He wasn't sure if it really was his heat starting early or only his fear that it might happen. Under the table he formed fists, digging fingernails in his own flesh, trying so hard to stay clear-minded and focused.  
He went halfway through the meeting without anybody to notice, which was a miracle in itself. Louis sent prayers to the strong suppressants he was taking. They were just seconds, literally seconds from getting up and making a small break when Louis' luck turned.

“Oh, and I heard about that survey.” It was Niall, Louis' stomach dropped. 

“To be honest I support the anti-discrimination projects with all my heart, but I actually don't think it's a good idea to enforce a proportion of omegas and betas. In the end, everybody tells them the only reason they hold a high position is due to that stupid law and not because of their own achievement and skill. That's going to backfire.” He shrugged, “I'm just curious. How did it go? I'm assuming there's an absolute majority.”

James was tightening his shoulders as he considered himself responsible for that task and answered in a self-important manner, 

“Well, yeah, everybody signed and most of us seem to think the same way. Only very few voted for the law.” Before anybody could comment on him he added, “Ah, Mr. Tomlinson, you haven't yet, was gonna ask you about it it’s been three days.” Louis hated him so much.

“Well it's such a complicated topic, isn't it. Such a thin line. To be fair, I wouldn't know where to put my name.” Niall came for his rescue, smiling understandingly towards Louis.

“Yes, it is.” Harry looked at him with an intense stare, “But to abstain from voting isn't going to help anybody. You must have an opinion on that”, and added more softly, ”You know you can vote for the law, right. It's not as if there were any consequences. C'mon, I don't have to tell you that.”

Louis' mind was racing. What should he do?

“I- ahm I don't want to sign it. It's not a valid poll. Besides, I’m already quitting this job I just have to finish this day to end”

Harry made a face as if saying ‘You really are going to make a scene about this?’, “It comes directly from the AFM, I can assure you: it is valid. And still, you’re still part of the company” He replied firmly.

“Not when only alphas can sign it. It is for God's sake not yo…um…our decision.”

“Well, well, well.” Niall lifted his arms and signalized everybody to calm down. “That really wasn't what I intended. Let's finish this meeting, there is still a lot of points we have yet to talk about.”

“Unfortunately I have to assume Mr. Tomlinson has different reasons to not sign the poll.” James’ voice was sharp like shattered glass. “I always had a suspicion, but now it is so strong that I need to verbalize it.”

“What different reasons, Louis?” Harry interrupted, but when no words found their way out of the omegas' pursed lips, it was yet again James who finally dropped the bomb.

“He isn't an alpha, my dear friends.” he snarled all of a sudden, eyes directed straight towards Louis, daring him with an evil smirk. “Isn't that right, Louis. Signing this paper would mean verification of your status. That's the reason.”

Time stood still.

The air turned icy.

Concern about his fast-approaching heat diminished immediately as he felt a cold sensation running down his spine, making cool sweat erupt all over his heated skin. The clenching pain in his inner organs made it hard to breathe. 

Louis was left speechless. In the end, denying was useless. He’s not even gonna work here anymore so what’s the point. That was it. Even though Louis refused to look up he could sense all eyes staring in his direction. The silence droned unbearable loudly in his ears. The seconds ticked away unhurriedly.

Harry was the first to finally move into action. He slowly stood up, his eyes still focused on his assistant. “Please excuse this incident, Mr. Horan. Let's finish this meeting as you suggested without any further interruptions. After all, you came a long way from Ireland. It's an important decision to make today.” His voice was calm and steady, robotic even and Louis was able to hear the coldness in it.

A coldness that was surely only meant for him.

His heart skipped a beat when his superior suddenly addressed him directly. “Mr. Tomlinson.” He started and there was something completely wrong with his voice now. “It would probably be best if you left this meeting early, don't you think so? You can wait in my office. I have a feeling we have something to discuss later on.”

Louis could feel himself nod shortly and rise slowly from his chair to leave the room. He wasn't able to see the stern look of his boss that followed him but he could surely feel it boring into his back. As the door shut behind him with a gentle thud, he rested the skin of his forehead against the warm wooden material and took some shaky breaths.

This was the moment Louis had feared for all those months, has had nightmares about countless times. He had prepared convincing arguments over the years in case he ever would be in the situation to defend himself, but he couldn't remember any of them. Why hadn't he stuck with his lie, why hadn't he tried to deny the accusation? Now it was too late.

Louis closed his eyes and saw his world break down.

There was still the option of running. But if Louis was honest, he wanted to stay, not make it too easy for Harry. Maybe there was a chance of keeping his job. Maybe everything would turn out better than he expected. And Louis was a lot of things, most likely a caught liar right now, but he wasn't somebody to not take a risk.

What was there left to lose anyway?

Sitting in Harry's office, Louis died a thousand deaths. It was the longest thirty minutes of his life. When he heard hard footsteps approach, he was visibly shaking everywhere. He then knew, right in that very moment, that his heat had been triggered early by the events. It wasn't there completely, not yet, but Louis could feel the familiar clenching in his lower belly, his inner omega getting stronger, aiming to get the upper hand.

His body failed him. Louis pinched his arm hard to calm his racing mind. This wasn't going to end well. Running now sounded like a pretty decent idea.  
Harry entered the room with Zayn and James right behind him. The door was slammed shut and Louis flinched in his seat. Harry seemed to be angrier than he had made himself believe.

“What were you thinking, Louis? Have you really taken leave of all your senses?” his voice rumbled through the room. “Just tell me if it's really true.”  
Louis watched him with big eyes; he probably was red all over. Harry towered over him as he stood between the small space between Louis' chair and the desk in front of him. Their legs almost touching. Louis' mouth watered as he got the first sniff of Harry's alpha scent and stiffed as fear awoke inside of him, along with something else, something burning and aching, something equally strong as the panic, but more sweet and lulling.

Harry seemed to take his silence as a confirmation. “It really is true, isn't it? This isn't possible.  
How the hell didn't I notice.” He literally tore his hair. Louis had never seen him like this before. His omega curled up tightly inside of his chest. “Don't tell me you didn't know from the beginning, that this is an alpha teamed company.” his boss continued, voice low but turning more and more strident with every said word.

“I'm sorry.” Louis whispered carefully. After he cleared his throat he started to rush out his explanation. 

“I really am sorry, Harry… I mean Sir. I just…just never really believed to get this job in the first place. I didn't even know that only alphas were allowed to apply. And when the interview took place and I realized my mistake it simply was too late to leave.”

“So you decided to just go for it?” His mumbling was interrupted by James’ sarcastic snarl, but Harry shot him a warning look, brows arched, so Louis took the moment to finish his story, a bit more slowly this time, but voice still filled with emotions. 

“I was already seated in the seminar room when I realized there were only alphas around me. Leaving would have been far more embarrassing than just get the assessment-center over with. As I said, I didn't think I stood any chance, especially after it was clear that all of my opponents were alphas.” He stopped for a second, knowing this was some sore spot, as it really had to be considered an achievement for someone like him to succeed in a group of alphas.

Harry hummed, quite dismissively, but didn't say anything. There was a wrinkle between his eyes. But the knuckles of his fingers weren't white anymore, where he held onto the table behind him.

“When I got the call I thought someone was pulling my leg. But as the employment contract lay in front of me I just had to sign it. I knew that an opportunity like that would never come again. It was just so…so easy.”

Harry sighed almost sadly. There was a glint of understanding flickering over his face. “As harsh as it sounds Louis, but we are a domain of alphas. It was my decision a long time ago and I stick with it. You know there are good reasons for it.” He frowned, “What the hell should I do with you now?”

“We could make an exception,” Zayn stated in a quiet tone but without hesitation. “I mean, he was doing a good job in these two years. He managed to get by with you, so we definitely should consider…”

The small smile on Harry's face instantly faded, as he shook his head no. “One exception leads to another and so on. We cannot do that. I have financial partners who also support this company because of its unique status.” Zayn's eyes shot up, as he looked belligerent towards his boss.

“And if this can be considered conservative or outmoded is not the point.” Harry added before anybody could interfere,  
“I simply know how this market runs. And I'm sorry but this is the world we are living in.” he turned towards Louis, “I will see what I can do for you. Would never just leave you hanging, you know that. But maybe a job transition isn't the worst idea. It probably would be the best for you and me, don't you think so and since I already approved your resignation letter there’s no problem anymore. You’re also already quitting anyway”

That statement hurt more than it should. With those words Harry talked down everything they ever shared, telling Louis he was easily replaceable. He felt rejected, pushed away, when he only wished for some soothing words, soothing hands. His heat was slowly taking over. But what made him halt all of a sudden, what made him gasp for breath, was an unpleasant thought, a certain suspicion. An idea that made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.  
He was freezing in wonder due to the fact that Harry was more concerned about the appearance of his company in an alpha ruled economic world than anything else. Harry didn't seem to feel betrayed. And why was he stressing their personal issues.

Issues that now should make a lot more sense to Harry. Then there weren't any remarks about Louis' lower social status, or about how he had acted tough and as if equal in rank and importance. How dare he, as an omega, had the nerve to pose as an alpha. Something most alphas wouldn't let an omega get away with easily.

Except…well except they didn't consider him being an omega.

Louis understood just the second Harry started his next sentence, confirming what he had feared, making it echo in his head over and over again.

“Louis I'm really sorry but there is no way that I can keep you in your position, not when you are a beta, you know that, right?” Not when you are a beta. A beta. 

Holy shit.

And honestly, if this wasn't such a downright horrible situation, Louis probably would be starting to laugh at any moment. He almost could sense the snicker tickle in his throat. Or maybe it was tears that made his jaw contract in pain, or a withheld moan. He wasn't so sure. It was all just getting too much.

Louis should feel relived was the thing. Should keep his mouth shut, tell them sorry and leave. At least he would get out of this situation without any consequences. But he was an omega in heat and there wasn't much left of his rationality; he just watched in awe as the two handsome man in front of him started to argue, voices rising now.

“Harry, c'mon. This is a bit overstated. A single beta will not change the company's image.” If Louis wasn't in such a state of shock he definitely would be deeply moved to see how much Zayn fought for him.

“My decision is not up for debate, Zayn.” Harry stressed every syllable.

Before Zayn was able to fire back, the door opened and Barbara entered the room followed by Niall who had an amused look on his face.

“I'm sorry to interrupt.” he said not sounding very sorry at all. “That's what I imagine the Last Judgment look like…well I just felt as if I needed to apologize to Mr. Tomlinson. Seems as if I brought you in a right mess. Mr. Styles, I really believe that Louis is an enrichment for this company. We spent almost all morning together and it was a right pleasure to work with him. I just think you should know that.”

Harry's “I appreciate that, Mr. Horan” drowned Louis' quiet “Thank you” completely.

“Putting it bluntly though,” Harry added, “I have to follow my own rules here.”

Louis sat in silence. There wasn't any possibility to stay in his job. If Harry didn't even take into consideration to keep him as a beta, he definitely was doomed. The feeling of narrowness increased as he now was surrounded by five alphas, standing closely around him, discussing how to proceed with him. Louis' hope shrank away with every passing second.

And the most important thing was yet to be told.

The conservation in front of him became much more heated. James had made some inappropriate comments about betas in general, what made Zayn snarl in aggression and he accused Harry of being intolerant if he rather hired someone like Ben over Louis.

“Uhm…” Louis wanted to punch himself in the face because of how small and timid his voice was sounding. Still, he received the attention. Inwardly Louis knew it was exactly the gentle, unsure tone of an omega that affected the man in front of him, made him be heard despite his hushed words.

“Thanks for your help Zayn. I’m already quitting. And there is no chance that…”

Zayn groaned loudly. “Louis, stop it. This is not over yet. Harry here just needs to relax his uptight mentality for a second and then he will understand that there is nothing wrong with being a beta.”

“Zayn, for God's sake.” Harry breathed out harshly. “That is not what I said. I don't have any problems with betas, not in the slightest. You of all people should know that I would never…”

“I'm not.” Louis croaked, 

“I'm not a beta.”

As if Louis had screamed at the top of his lungs the room fell silent. Harry's words literally got stuck in his throat and he slowly turned his head towards him. There were five pairs of wide eyes staring at him, confusion written all over their faces. Louis saw the exact moment Harry was hit by realization, his face drawn in bewilderment. He stared at Louis open-mouthed, dumbfounded.

That was also a look Louis had never seen before. Time stood still. Louis did not much more than squirm in his seat, not daring to look up.  
The atmosphere had changed. The tension was unbearable, swaying over him like a huge wave. Right now, in this very moment, he wasn't more than an insecure, little omega in a room full of alphas. It affected him in a way he wasn't used to. Their recognition made a difference. Or maybe it was his knowledge of their recognition. He was confused. And so fucking horny.

For a long time nobody moved. And then, all of a sudden, laughter erupted, not a warm one, but a brutally spiteful snicker, that made Louis look up in disturbance. James smiled in triumph. “A little omega, huh? I knew something was wrong with you, Tomlinson. Now we know why you handled Mr. Styles so well. Pushed his right buttons.” he said with something close to pity while patting Harry on the back.

“What a shame. Really.”

Harry was having none of that as he pulled away vehemently; cold, dark eyes fixing Louis' blue ones. “Leave.” was the only word he spat out, said with nothing but reluctance, what made Louis feel hurt and ashamed. There it was. The betrayal easily noticeable in Harry's entire appearance. Louis turned towards Zayn, hoping for some support or at least a bit of sympathy, but what he saw made him shrink away even more. His puzzled expression was covered with something else… something like hunger and lust.

“Get out!” Harry hissed, alpha voice strongly audible, leaving no room for objections.

Louis jumped up and bumped into Niall who grabbed his arm instinctively. Louis was only inches away from the Irishman, whose eyes suddenly turned huge and dark at the same time. “You really have to leave, Louis. Now.” he commanded in a flat voice.

When the first wave of slick leaked out of Louis, he easily understood what Niall was implying. It wasn't safe anymore. He needed to get out and fast.  
“He's in heat, isn't he.” It was Zayn. Even though Louis was standing with his back towards him, he could sense the arousal in those words. When he turned around, the black-haired man eyed him with lust, nostrils flared. The look on James’ face was almost identical, except it hold a hint of disdain. 

“This is better than I ever could have wished for.” he whispered to himself.  
Louis panicked. He became aware of the strong grip Niall still had on him. Of those powerful alphas, practically undressing him with their looks. Heat making him weak in his knees. There was a part of him, a growing part, which just wanted to submit, against all better judgement. 

“Please let go.” Louis whimpered, feeling tears blur his vision. The blond man immediately released him as if burnt and stepped back, pressing the sleeve of his shirt over nose and mouth.

Then his gaze landed on Harry, who was still sitting on his office chair, eyes narrow and calculating where they bored into Louis' skin. Their eyes met and Louis let out a whine. Flames burned him from the inside.

Zayn started to move towards Louis, as if drawn by an invisible power. Shaking his head fiercely Louis tried to make a point, stepping away instantly.

“Please-“ It didn't need more and his boss… well ex-boss arouse from his chair with an intimidating sound that made all the other alphas in the room step back cautiously, even Zayn, and left Louis legs shaking so much that they gave out from underneath him.

Shortly after he was pulled upwards, right before he was manhandled out of the room, down the hall and into the lift. He smelled Harry's strong scent, allowed himself to breathe it in like he never did before.

No word was said while the metal doors closed. Louis' scent was quickly filling up the small space around them, mixing with Harry's musky one. The smaller boy held back a moan when his tightening trousers created friction over his growing dick, inhaling deeply. He shivered, embarrassed of how fast he lost his collectedness.

“Sorry. I'm so sorry.” Louis finally broke the silence, leaning into the firm body next to him, head ducked down, whimpering quietly while trying to hide his flushed face. He needed to contain himself, needed to fight the urge to just turn around, presenting his back to the alpha. As if Harry could hear his thoughts he felt a sharp pain where the older man still retained a strong grip on his upper arm, face looking sternly straightforward with a partly enraged, partly pained expression. He was holding back as well, fighting an inner battle.

“Sorry for what, Louis, huh?” he then burst out with a threatening voice. Without a warning, Louis was shoved against the silver-grey wall behind him, overwhelmed by the sudden closeness, almost not able to understand Harrys' rasped out words. “Are you sorry for the document forgery? Or is it more the lying and playing a false game? Oh or what about the part where you made me think there's something wrong with me for feeling attracted to another alpha?” Harry hovered over him, so closely Louis could feel his hot breath on his own lips. “Or perhaps it's for you standing here with your pants dripping, coming into a place like this, to one of the most important meetings, so fucking close to your heat, huh?”

The omega bit his lips, shaking his head without knowing why trying to come to his senses. “So sorry.” He repeated in an exhale, with a frail voice, barely audible. Louis carefully rested his flat hands on Harry's broad chest, fingers digging violently into the fine fabric of the white button-up shirt. Sexual desire overpowered him.

“Smell so fucking delicious, Louis. You have no idea what you do to me.” the tall man stepped even closer, ignoring Louis desperate fingers, “I could fucking tear you apart in an instance.”

He could hear Harry growl deep in his throat and when he flicked his gaze down for a second, he could make out the huge outline of Harry's hard cock curving in his pants. “Please, just…just do it want your knot please” The hopelessly needy omega couldn't hold back anymore, longingly arching his back and stretching out towards Harrys' lips, which were towering only inches away from him.

The taller man ripped himself away, hitting the emergency stop button of the lift. Without hesitation he lunged forward, flipping Louis around in a heartbeat.

The room was spinning; Louis tried to find a hold on the slippery surface he was pressed against when simultaneously bending down into an inviting position.

“Look at you, so eager. Begging for it, Louis. Begging for my knot.” The alpha smirked while he pulled Louis' trousers down, moving his hands between Louis' tights to push them apart and groaning loudly at the intensified smell of the omega's natural lubrication. His long fingers were brushing softly over the twitching entrance. As he shoved two fingers into Louis' leaking hole, Louis pushed his arse back into it, moaning loudly. “Spread your cheeks for me Louis. Be a good little omega and show me that hole of yours.”

Louis' head was clouded, not able to form words or even thoughts, he was going on pure instincts now, doing what Harry had commanded, fingers digging into his own skin to open up for him, presenting his slick-moistened slit, panting out “Please, need this… need this so much.” Harry had pulled his own cock out, big and already leaking with pre-cum, and rubbed it over the soft pink flesh that Louis offered, mixing their juices and enjoying how Louis seemed to fall apart with every second he waited longer. 

“So wet for me. Gonna fuck you.” Voice like sandpaper, deep and hoarse, lowly breathing the words into Louis' ear. “Gonna treat you like the filthy omega you are.” He was sliding his cock between Louis cheeks, pausing in front of the little hole, admiring the sight. “So good, Louis. Only for me.”  
Louis shrieked in pain and lust as Harry shoved his cock inside of him in one swift motion, gliding in easily while barking a dark shout through gritted teeth, yet forcing himself to stop briefly to give Louis some time to adjust the hard size inside of him.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, hands flying to cover his mouth as he gave a muffled sob, coming hotly all over himself. His cock was still hard, feeling full and heavy where it was squeezed between him and the wall. “Please-, not enough.

Harry, please-.” He pleaded in a high pitch voice.

That was all it needed and the alpha started to fuck his cock strongly into him, leaving him panting and quivering. A huge hand on Louis' shoulder pressed his head against the wall, bending him over and holding him in place, while Harry pounded into his smaller body. He speeded up the pace even more, while Louis just took what he received, going slack in submission and waiting for the knot to finally fill him.

“You're so fucking tight, so fucking-“, Harry took a handful of Louis' hair roughly, yanking him up, his back colliding with the strong chest behind him. Louis felt like being split open, knowing the base of Harry's cock was already swelling up. “ I can-, I can feel you…can feel your knot.” He whimpered, hips jerking to meet Harry's thrusts; one hand gripping tightly onto Harry's neck, burying his face in the crook of it, right where the alpha's smell was the strongest.

“Fuck.” Harry panted, “Come for me, babe.” Babe. Louis purred, loving the little nickname, whining low and weak into Harry's skin.

With one last thrust, Harry pressed his fully expanded knot into Louis' already stretched hole, making an obscene, animalistic shout. Louis mewled, stars exploding in front of his inner eyes when the second orgasm hit him even more intensely.

Harry breathed against his neck hotly, still spurting into him and Louis could feel it, the warm flood of cum deep inside of him.

The fog in Louis' mind lightened up slightly, bringing him back to reality. His heart clenched hurtfully as the memories came crashing back to him. This shouldn't have happened, not like that anyway. There was a big part of him that wanted to just curl up into a tight ball, shutting down the rest of the world.

Louis' knees wobbled dangerously in exhaustion and Harry brought a muscular arm around his waist, holding him firmly in place. As their bodies were still locked together, Harry carefully lifted him up, bringing them into a sitting and more comfortable position. After a bit of squirming and wiggling, Louis found himself sideways on Harry's lap, resting his heavy, still pounding head against the broad alpha chest. Tiredness overpowered him and he closed his eyes, wishing for the familiar darkness to come and carry him far away. But sleep wasn't a friend.

He wanted to say a million things, but his lips stayed sealed as more and more shame splashed over him like an icy wave. Tears began to tickle in the corners of his closed eyes, running silently down his red colored cheeks. This was his last day it shouldn’t have come to this…How unlucky maybe karma is real after all/

Louis' omega, due to his heat still feeling unsettled and needy, craved for soothing words or reassuring touches of an alpha, but Harry just sat with him in silence, steadying the body with strong hands. Now Louis was cold and sad and scared, but if he had turned around, he would have seen Harry's face, red and sweaty, resting against the metal wall behind him with his eyes closed. He would have seen the torn expression somewhere underneath the exhaustion. Mixed emotions fighting against each other for dominance. The knot was already shrinking slowly; just minutes until it would be gone completely, just minutes until another heat wave would crash over Louis. 

The omega didn't have a clue what would happen then. So he waited because waiting was all he could do….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
